Help Me to Remember
by Make the Invisible - Visible
Summary: My name is Jazmin Kimora...i have lived life with one rule; when one life ends, start another. But what happens when a previous life I presumed to have ended, finds itself in my new life, and only one person can help me remember. Will Snake Eyes finally be able to overcome his own past? SnakeEyes/OC Rated M for later chapters
1. The Beginning

**This is my first fanfic, if you like or not please review, if you hate it, I don't need nasty comments so find some other way to contact me. I absolutely love Snake Eyes but I don't own him or any of the G.I. Joe characters, I only own my OC Jazmin Kimora**

I looked at my drawing with satisfaction. The colors evenly flowed and blended so well with each other, you'd think you were looking right at it in person. I always had the knack of painting my dreams, it helped me try to remember certain things about my previous life, like my drawing of the woods; I must have lived by a forest or something. It's not the best way of remembering things, but it's the best way I can. I would draw one thing significant from my dreams and draw it into my sketchbook. Often times I would go back to them to see if I could jog any more "secret" memories but I just can't. They all seemed so vivid that I just knew they couldn't be just dreams, they had to be something real…they had to.

I carefully closed my leather bound sketchbook, placing it in my grey and white duffel bag. I opened it once more to make sure I had all that I needed; my workout clothes, my sparring sneakers, my fingerless gloves, and my sketchbook.

_Hmm, what else do I need?_ I thought to myself. I glanced around the room making a mental checklist in my head. _Oh, there you are_ I said to myself as I picked up my black and gold mask from the chair. I put it on, gently tucking my hair into the mask and away from my face. I looked into my light hazel eyes. Today they looked like a deep golden color, complimenting the three gold stripes running down and around the eye of the mask. I stood motionless, carefully surveying myself in the mirror.

_They can't know so no messing up…_ silently pleading with myself to make sure I keep this a secret. If they found out I, a woman, was the one fighting, they'd kill me, literally. I won't give them that chance, I have rent I need to pay, and without this fighting money, I'm on my way out of this place in a week. "_I need that money…: _I whispered to myself, _and im going to get it! _ I thought, clenching my fists.

I pulled off the mask, carefully placing it in my bag. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, staring at my high, messy French braid, my spaghetti strap white tank, and my favorite black sweats and running shoes. I took a long deep breath. "Im ready" I breathed out. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked out the door, heading to the place where I would soon choose my fate.

**Earlier at the Pit**

"Cover Girl" General Hawk yelled from his office, "Get me the Alpha Dogs." Hawk took a sip of his coffee and put the file down on his desk, eyeing the picture of the subject. "What do they want with you…" he murmured to himself. He studied the contents in the folder for about 10 minutes before the rest of the members of the Alpha team arrived in his office.

Scarlett, Breaker, Snake Eyes, Duke, and Ripcord were all waiting patiently for instructions. "Jazmin Kimora" Hawk said, taking another sip from his coffee. Snake tensed up at the sound of the name, recognizing it immediately. "Do any of you know that name?" General Hawk asked. "Um no sir" Ripcord answered. "Well you better learn it because she's our new recruit" Hawk said looking up at them.

"But sir, why do you need us here, recruitment isn't our department" Scarlett asked confused. "Because…we need her on our side" hawk said patiently. "We've had this girl under surveillance for quite some time now, but little did we know we weren't the only ones. James McCullen was keeping a very close eye on her as well, sending his men to keep her under constant watch. Luckily we were able to keep our cover" Hawk lifted up the file, showing her picture. "She's an underground fighter at a rundown New York City warehouse. She poses herself as 'Ghost' to hide her true female identity. I need you to go over there and bring her here before she is taken into Cobra's clutches." Hawk said standing up.

Scarlett passed around the picture. "The reason I am sending you 5 is because I am almost certain that you'll run into cobra while you're over there." Hawk said looking at them sternly. Snake Eye paused on the picture, looking at the young woman in the picture. "Now," Hawk said, snapping Snake Eyes out of his trance. "Are you 5 up for this?" Hawk ordered. All 5 of them straightened up and said "yes sir!" "Alright" Hawk ordered. "Get to the air base, you leave immediately." They all turned around and began to head out.

"Snake Eyes" Hawk called out. Snake turned around quickly. "Take the picture; you're the only one who has the ability to get her here." Snake Eyes nodded his head and walked out, hustling to the airbase. General Hawk sighed and sat back down in his chair, taking another sip of coffee, unaware of the truth lying in Snake Eyes mind.


	2. Flashback

"Okay Heavy Duty, let us down easy, and stand by until we're ready to head out" Scarlett ordered. "Wow, New York City, this girl must be livin the life" Ripcord said looking out the window. The city's bright fluorescent lights were bright and beaming. "Well not necessarily if she's in an illegal underground fight club" Breaker corrected. "Well maybe she doesn't wana put any dirt on her name so she just does it in secret" Duke added.

"We don't know this girl, so let's get serious," Scarlett interrupted, "We don't know what she's capable of and I know for sure that if McCullen sent his men down here to keep an eye on her then they won't let her go that easy, so stay focused and be ready!" Scarlett commanded. They all got quiet. "So who is this girl anyway?" Ripcord asked. Scarlett glanced over at Snake Eyes who was carefully examining the file. "Snake?" she asked. He looked up at her, as if breaking out of a trance. "Can I have the file please?" she asked, a little concerned. He nodded and handed her the file.

"Jazmin Kimora," She read, "age: 24, dark brown hair and hazel eyes; Records show that she was living in Japan for most of her young life; however her origin before the age of 12 is unknown. She was found living with the owner of a sushi restaurant Yamato Miyazaki. 3 years later, he and his family were found dead in their home, the murderer: unknown and Kimora was nowhere to be seen or heard of after the murders took place. She turned up 5 years later working for the NYPD, but later resigned after witnessing the murders of civilians in a downtown New York City shoot out. She was on the scene before the event occurred however she had no power in the matter when it happened. She was injured in the cross-fire, leaving her to witness the death of innocent civilians and children out on the street that night." Scarlett stopped there. "Wow…" she whispered. "Dam…" Ripcord said. "Shit happens in life, but sometimes you just gotta roll with it, no matter how bad it is" Ripcord said shaking his head. "You see a lot of shit in war…" Duke added, "But that's just how life goes, you live and you die." Snake Eyes clenched his fists.

Scarlett continued reading. "After her resignation, she moved into a small city apartment and took up underground fighting within 6 months. Her reasons are unknown. She takes up the persona of "Ghost" a "male" fighter, focusing more on martial arts for her fighting style." "Looks like that's all you Snake" Duke said lightly punching Snake Eyes on the arm. He nodded slightly, barely paying attention, his mind flooding with distant memories.

Snake's Mind-

"_But sensei, she's so small" the voice echoed in his head as he remembered the day he first saw the true power of that small little flower. "Never underestimate your opponent young Snake Eyes. Everyone has their own unique style and way of fighting; it is up to you to find the way to conquer your opponent." "She's so small; I don't want to hurt her." He thought aloud. "It is OK Snake, I can handle myself, really." The small sonorous voice filled the air. She gave him an assuring smile and he smiled back. They both got in their ready positions, waiting for their Sensei gave them the OK._

_They both stood there motionless, eyeing the other, sizing each other up to try and figure out the others skill. 'She's seen me fight but why haven't I?' he thought to himself. She's always been in special training; neither Stormshadow nor I have seen her fight. 'So interesting' he thought. Sensei's voice caught him off guard. When he finally snapped back into it, she was gone. "Whoa" was all he can let out at that moment. He kept his guards up looking around for her. He turned around just in time to block her attack. "Whoa, you're fast" he said. "And you're smart" she winked. They both went on sparring for 15 minutes ending in a draw. Both a perfect match for each other; with her speed, and his precision, they could make a good team. That's what Sensei said anyway. _

"Snake!" Ripcord yelled. Snake Eyes quickly looked up, unaware that we've landed. "Snake let's go!" Ripcord yelled again. He quickly got out of his seat and headed out of the plane. "OK" Scarlett said the sound of authority in her voice. "Stay on your toes; we don't know what we're going into." Right when those words came out of her mouth, the doors of the warehouse shot open. The man in the doorway eyed them, gun ready in his hand.


End file.
